The present disclosure relates generally to systems and apparatuses for training firefighters in vertical ventilation. In particular, pivotable vertical ventilation training systems and apparatuses are described.
Vertical ventilation is an operation performed on emergency scenes that provides the firefighters a means of removing smoke and super-heated gases from a structure. During a fire the smoke and gases rise and collect in the attic, void spaces, and along the ceiling in a structure. Ventilation is typically done by cutting approximately four foot by four foot square holes in the roof of the structure, creating a path for these gases to exit. This operation requires several firefighters to access the roof, locate the ideal location for the ventilation hole, cut through the roofing material (typically done with a chain saw), and then clear the hole of any debris. Because this operation is done on top of structures with power equipment, the firefighters are at higher risk of injury. Therefore, many fire departments have created simulated roof structures that are on ground level and allow firefighters to practice the operation in a more controlled and safe environment.
Simulated roof structures are usually built out of standard wood materials, to the same specifications as the typical residential roof structure. The framework is usually built of standard 2×6 wood rafters spaced two feet apart and covered with plywood or other sheeting material. This simulated structure is commonly known as a “roof prop” in the fire service. These roof props may be small and portable, mobile trailers, or large multiple story structures. These current roof props use one or more pieces of 4′×8′ sheeting that are replaceable. The replaceable sheets are where the firefighter cuts the ventilation hole during training scenario. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0143324A1 to Paganini shows one design of these simulated roof systems and how they are used to train firefighters. The complete disclosure of the above patent application is herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.
Known vertical ventilation training systems are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing vertical ventilation training systems require firefighters to cut a ventilation hole into the middle of a 4×8 sheet of material. Therefore, in each training scenario or session at least one entire sheet is used. This creates a waste, disposal, and storage problem for some departments due to high frequency of training.
In another example, after the ventilation hole is cut the remainder of the sheet needs to be removed from the roof and a new sheet secured in place. This can be time consuming depending on the fasteners used to secure each sheet. Because the firefighter cannot begin the next scenario until these sheets are replaced, the entire training exercise is on hold until the prop is fully restored and ready for the next operation. This can waste valuable time during training exercises.
In even more examples, firefighters may be inexperienced in climbing on the sloped roof and in cutting ventilation holes. In these examples, inexperienced firefighters may find it very awkward carrying a 4×8 sheet of replacement material up a sloped roof, even creating a hazardous situation. Placement of the sheet may even require two firefighters working co-operatively. Further, inexperienced firefighters may not know an appropriate size hole to be cut for vertical ventilation.
Thus, there exists a need for vertical ventilation training systems and apparatuses that improve upon and advance the design of known vertical ventilation training systems and apparatuses. Examples of new and useful vertical ventilation training systems and apparatuses relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.